Normal: Not So
by OMGACookie
Summary: What Arecia brought them at the end, no one asked for. But they are grateful, even if the normal lives they live aren't so... Normal anyways.


A/N: I... Have fallen in love with this game.

The characters, the setting, the plot, the gameplay, EVERYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF.  
So, Ahoy, here we go with the strangest fanfiction I'll probably write.

Oh BTW, its rated M for a reason. There so happens to be "Yellow, Sour Fruit" (Lemon, if you haven't guessed.) Especially in this first chapter. I will warn you now:

WARNING: This first chapter serves as an introduction (?) to the whole premise of the story. And contains lemon. Sour Lemon. You may want to skip to the next chapter. You don't have to read this one.

No, I do not own this game (If I did then I would have made it much deeper, longer and more intense... Don't say it). And no, I do not own the characters, locations and everything else. All of these rightfully belong to square enix whose copyright task force has taken down all videos regarding the cutscenes of the game.

Spoiler Alert too.

"Machina~"

Eyes, half open, Machina stares off into empty space. Or at least, what is perceived to be empty space. He's actually staring into his cereal bowl. He's bored. Not just bored, but he can't help but just think sometimes.

"Hey~ Machina~ Wake up~"

He blinks his eyes once and feels a cold splash of water on his face and he jolts awake, flying from his chair, all the way to the wall, eyes frenzied and breathing deeply. He stands for a few seconds, before realizing that there is only laughter in the room. A very familiar sound of laughter...

"Rem! Not funny!"

"It so was!"

Rem is laughing, clutching her stomach as she drops to the floor, backwards. She's hysterical, not outright guffawing, but laughing in a way that her whole body shakes. From where Machina's standing, Rem's skirt is wide open, revealing her pink underwear that he tries so hard not to look at. Not that he hasn't seen it before.

_Fal'cie damn it._

He can't help but chuckle at his own silliness, and he walks over to Rem, who is slowly calming down. He lies on top of her, and she focuses on him, her expression, dreamy, legs tender and face hot as a steamer.

"Have you calmed down yet?" He asks in a playful tone.

"Hmm... In what way?" She says in a sultry voice.

"... Laughing, I meant."

"Almost... Maybe I could use your help."

Machina smiles, he knows what that means, so he leans closer. rem's cheeks flourish with red and pink, her eyes begin to close as she prepares her lips. His breath tickles her skin, causing her to whimper just the slightest. She prepares for it and...

He misses. Intentionally. He moves his mouth to her left ear instead and says:

"Maybe next time."

He gets off of her and laughs. She stands up too, face mad with red, arms clutching around her chest.

"You tease!"

"No, now we're even. C'mon we gotta head to class. I don't want Kurasame making those awful insinuations about us again."

"Not that he's wrong though..."

"That's not the point. Now c'mon."

He takes her hand and leads her to the door, where they slip their shoes on and head for school. Rem can't help but pout, but it goes unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"You had me all excited too..."

By the time they get there, They realize that they were late anyway. So they burst through the doors to find the whole of Class Zero looking at them, some with apologetic expressions, and Emina is at the instructors table. _Oh crap_, Machina thinks, if Kurasame's insinuations weren't bad (and correct) enough, Emina's teasing would surely put the both of them to the test. He gulps down air to prepare himself, but it is already too late.

"Good Morning, you two lovebirds. Catch enough sleep last night? Or was it another one night stand?"

The whole of Class Zero laughs, even King can't help but chuckle a bit. Flustered, Rem and Machina rush down to their seats in the front row. They sit down and immediately retrieve their books.

"C'mon, no response? At least tell me that you took some precaution for birth control. No? Here, for you Machina, carry that around with you just in case you guys have that urge again."

Machina feels something small hit his head. He turns his attention to the item which so conveniently happens to be a condom for him. Emina even gets the size and brand right. _Damn her_. Rem can't help but blush even more. The blood that rushes to her head is enough to make her faint again.

Lately, the two of them have been a lot of scrutiny. The boys would constantly interrogate Machina about Rem and himself. The girls would do the same to Rem. They'd refuse to disclose anything. But in the end, no matter what had happened, they were still together.

"Now, aside from those two ditsy girls, we're all here, let us continue..."

Machina opens his notebook and takes down notes for the first 15 minutes before doodling. Every once in a while, Rem would nudge him to keep him from falling asleep. He thanks her for that, but he wishes for the class to end faster. As this is the last day before thanksgiving holiday, and this so happens to be his last class, Machina only prays that Arecia has to leave early.

Fortunately for him, the class was a mere recap of the philosophy classes of the previous week. Before he knows it, Rem nudges him again and he wakes from his stupor to find most of Class Zero socializing amongst each other. It is a fair sight for the sore eyes of Machina as he retains the memories of the true universe they have lived through as have many others.

It was nice to have his brother alive again, besides the whole "I date your teacher, so you shouldn't have a hard time" thing. It was nice to get along with Ace now and study with him and a few others. It was nice to know that nothing was wrong with the world. And it certainly was nice to know that his girlfriend wasn't dying anymore.

_I wonder what Arecia had to do to grant us such freedom,_he wonders. It is a question for later, as Rem was tugging at his sleeve to have a snack, which he obliges . He's seen a hungry Rem before. Beautiful and kind hearted as she is, no one should ever step between Rem and her food. Especially cookies. He learns that the hard way.

"Oh fal'cie, Cinque, stop it! We gotta head to class!"

"Why?!"

"Because it's Ohh~ the last... Ah! Da-ay!"

"Come on, it's not like there will be anything important today~"

"But at least~ Ah~ Let me~"

"I'm not done with you yet."

Normally, they wouldn't be doing this, but given the lesson of how precious time and life is after their last battle. Cinque and Deuce have spent the time that they have together, as much as possible. Some might argue that they might have gone too far. Who would know? (besides Queen, of course.)

"Ah~ Gah~"

"Enjoying it?"

"Yes yes yes. Keep going~ Oh~"

Whether it was fortunate or not to have no neighbours next to them was questionable as well. Sometimes it felt lonely. Even if Ace, Trey and Jack came over with Cater to have some fun, play twister, eat or watch a movie. There was almost nothing to do that involved more than the two of them. Well, almost. but they'd still resorted to their new found... Hobby.

"AH! Aha~ AHH~! AHHH~~~!"

"Woah! Geez~ Look at that~"

Deuces body jerks momentarily, her back arches, her limbs and muscles cramp, and she feels as if she's exploding. She feels the heat drained from her body as the pain and pleasure begin to subside. Now, she's panting, sweating and relieved. She lay there with a forearm over her head, eyes partially closed. The blanket of their king sized bed barely covering her up. Cinque pops out from under the blanket and takes a deep breath of fresh air. Her face is red and she breathes heavily.

"Oh... That felt good."

"Better than going to school I bet~"

"Probably..."

Deuce finally recovers from her morning dose of pleasure from Cinque. She sits upright, pillows covering her exposed body. Cinque throws an extra one at her and it hits her on the cheek, hard.

"What was that for?"

"For holding back."

A moment of silence passed between the two girls as they ponder upon what else there is to say. Deuce thinks that she should bring a towel out to dry the bed sheets, or just change to a new one, thinking that she'd made a mess (even if it was Cinque's fault).

"Well, now that there's no point in going to class, what're we going to do?"

Right on cue, their landline rings, Deuce attempts to get up and answer the phone, but her legs are still sore and weak to support her already lightweight body. So Cinque gets up to answer the phone.

"Hello~"

Deuce realizes that they probably shouldn't have answered the phone.

"Hey Cinque, its Rem."

_Or is it...?_

"Oh hey~"

"You seem happy today."

"Yeah~ had a really nice sleep"

Cinque turns around momentarily to wink at Deuce, who is preoccupied with changing her underwear and only catches a faint glimpse of it. Deuce is momentarily vexed but thinks nothing of it, she needed to change.

"Maybe it's because you slept in today...?"

Cinque feigns an expression of shock, she's gotten good at that.

"Oh?! I didn't know!"

"Yeah... I think Emina's a little.. mad? Is that the right word?

"Oh."

"Do you have anymore classes today?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, okay, can I come over? Machina's gone to study with Ace again."

"Oh sure~ You don't have to ask, just come right over~"

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Yep. Bye Rem-chi~"

"Bye bye~"

Cinque lets out a sigh after hanging up. While it wasn't exactly a good thing, feigning her innocence to Rem, whom was a really good friend, what else could she have done? god knows what would happen to her, let alone Deuce, if anyone found out about their... Relationship.

"Who was that?"

"It was Rem-chi."

"Oh, cool, what'd she call for?"

"She wants to come over later today."

"I should probably get changed then, I ddn't think it's a good idea for Rem to see tha-ahh!"

Cinque tackles Deuce to the bed and pins her four limbs down. Deuce can't help but whimper and look away from her predator. Strangely enough, she doesn't struggle and her temperature shoots up as her urges grow stronger while she fights to control the insatiable lust.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"R-Rem's coming, you don't want her to know."

"Oh come on, she can't get here that early, we still have time for one more."  
Deuce only manages to grin and say:

"Oh, you're evil."

Rem arrives at Cinque and Deuce's ornate room earlier than usual. Izana accidentally fed Chichiri a caffeinated seed and the Chocobo became ecstatic shortly afterwards. True, it was much harder to keep him under control, but Machina taught her well and she is able to tame it. Regardless, it runs slightly faster than usual to her destination.

She'd brought a couple of snacks as well, hoping they could catch a movie or something. Seven was talking to Caetuna and Kurasame about... Something. Sice was nowhere to be found, Queen and King went to the beach or something and Cater was missing. What else could she have done?

But Rem noticed something a little wrong, even from the phone call. Thanks to a conjecture that Queen graciously passed on to her, Cinque has been a little more cheerful than usual. Maybe it's because Deuce is forcing her to study more, and she's drinking coffee as a result. She wouldn't know until she went in. There also happened to be... Moaning?

No, that can't be right.

Curious, Rem opened the door, as opposed to waiting for them outside to investigate. Cinque never locks the door (which was a bad habit with no consequences until now), so she doesn't have to use her key. The moaning grows clearer as she steps into the room.

Now slightly intimidated, Rem draws a dagger and slowly inches through the "apartment". It is nearly empty, and the moaning is still constant. There was no one in the kitchen, no one in the living room, no one in the guest bathroom but...

All of a sudden the moaning turns into screams and groans. Rem jumps in fear and almost rushes to the bedroom where she believes is the source of the strangely sensual sounds. She takes a second to catch her breath and gather her courage before barging in and...

The world freezes for a few seconds, between Deuce and Cinque, who are on top of each other, the latter ramming the formers flute into her womanhood causing a strangely immense flow of pleasure. Rem stands in the doorway clutching at the bottom of her skirt, cheeks becoming a tinge of burgundy.

She stares at the other two girls for a few seconds before they realize her presence.

"I-I'm sorry! this must be-uh... uh... uhm... a terrible-I"

Rem tries to reach for the door but faints before she can successfully open it and run out. Deuce and Cinque are left staring at her limp body and back at each other.

"Well, shit."

"Oh no."

"Is she out?"

"Yeah, remember that one class?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, We're telling her that it was all a dream."

"Yes, it was all a dream."

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

Yeah... Probably didn't like the whole Deuce and Cinque part huh...

I'd intended to explore the relationship between them and after spending too much time on Zerochan and Pixiv I came up with this.

SPOILER ALERT

While the arguably canonical relationship would be Sice and Seven., (Sice intends to give a love letter to Kurasame but it ends up in Seven's hands, the cool guy just walks away, allowing the two to have some privacy) I figure that there has to be a reason why they're so close.

SPOILERS END

Besides, I met a bunch of friends, two of which were bisexual lovers, both female if you can guess. They were pretty cool and their personalities mirror that of those two. you can imagine what happens next.

I plan for the story to revolve around not just Cinque and Deuce or Machina and Rem (No matter how much I love writing about Machina and Rem). True, most of the story would be told from their perspectives but at least there's room to fool around in, especially since this takes place in the Alternate Ending

So review, comment, put down, flame or whatever you want to do. I might just write another chapter (I really should keep up with the whole consistency thing. I've abandoned two fanfics already). I need some ideas though, so feel free to make a suggestion or two. Cookie points to those ideas and their creators.

Paste your document here...


End file.
